When Angels Deserve to Die
by Chi No Magetsu
Summary: rated r just in case. A Doom Team fic. VaronXOOC. It's alittle hard to explain in a summary. Just plaese read and review.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! however, I do own Trance. So don't use her please.

_You'll never truely understand my pain_

_untill you've walked in my shoes_

_untill you've seen the world as I do_

_untill you've felt the tradgedy resting on my heart_

_untill you've bleed my blood_

_Kat_

**The rain had finaly decided to stop, or atleast slow down. It was barely at a small drizzle when he looked up. There **

**only a few yards away, laying half-way on a bus-stop bench, was a teenage girl.**

**He watched as she tried to stand, not making to her knees and falling back into her original position. After awhile **

**she stopped. And her breathing flatted out. That's when he decided to go over to her.**

**He walked over, noticing a large puddle of dark blood around the girl. His eyes widened as he glanced at her **

**back, quickly blinking his eyes to make true his vision(jeeze I need to go to sleep in writing class no do work..). **

**What had appeared before his eyes for only a few short seconds were black feathered wings. But as soon as he **

**blinked, they were gone.**

**"I don't need help.." the girl said, slightly lifting her head.**

**"I think you do..what's your name?"**

**He could tell the girl was looking at him funny. There was a short moment of silence, then she spoke," Trance.."**

**"I'm Varon." he smiled at her, only recieving a dull look back.**

**He held out his hand to her, "C'mon then, I'll help you.".**

**Trance looked at his hand through her wet bangs that were currently blocking her aquamarine eyes.**

**Reluctantly, she took it. Her hand so many degrees cloder thatn his.**

**"Lets get you dry." he held his umbrella over her with one hand, bracing her with the other.**

**"Thank you.."**

**"It's no problem at all." Varon smiled.**

**Trance pulled closer to his chest, feeling his warmth. Varon blushed but held her against him, he began walking down the street.**

**At Paradise Island**

**"Where have you been Varon?"**

**"Out."**

**"Well go tell that to Dartz..not me.." the red head said walking away from the door frame.**

**"Amelda.." Trance whispered.**

**"You know him?"**

**"Yea.." Trance managed beofre coughing some.**

**"Varon, I told you to be back quickly. I didn't send you on vacation...or to bring someone back with you." Dartz **

**growled looking a trance, who at the moment was wearing some of Ameldas extra clothes.**

**"I know..but she was hurt. I had to bring her here..I..I had no choice."**

**"You had a choice...But now that she's here..I supposed she may stay." Dartz turned the other way.**

**'Weirdo..' Trance thought, turning around with Varon and leaving.**

**"You should rest..." Varon pulled back the blankets of a bed in a room next to his and Amelda's.**

**"I know.." she whispered, silently walking past him and sitting on the bed, scootching under the covers.**

**"Warm?"**

**She nodded. Varon smiled and left, clicking off the lights as he did so.**

**Trance finally closed her eyes, only to have memeories come back to her in her dreams.**

_**Darkness**_

_**It was cold, and she was shivering. The small girl the stood, her arms wrapped around her as best as they could. **_

_**The darkness was frightening to her, even though she had been born in the darkness.**_

_**"Trance!"**_

_**"Moma!" the little girl spun around, not relizing that she had gotten so excited in a split second, all for nothing. **_

_**It was just an illusion, created by the shadows.**_

_**Little Trance knew all to well that she had no mother, no father, no brothers, and no sisters. **_

_**Thought that 5 years in the shadows would make you accostomed to them? **_

_**That's where you're wrong.**_

_**Trance, even as she grew older, never got used to the shadows. She could never hide from them, never see through **_

_**them, never not fall for their iilusions.**_

_**The little girl fell to her hands and knees, warm tearms flowing down her cheeks rapidily. **_

_**That was the last time the shadows saw her cry. That was the last time the shadows felt her as a weak, **_

_**defensesless, powerless, infant.**_

_**The last time, that she was ever weak, was the time she gave her soul to the shadows, relizing that now, she was **_

_**the queen, the ruler of the shadow ralm, and nothing would, or even could ever change that.**_

**End Chapter 1 **


End file.
